<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwind by UnknownAlicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479971">Unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlicia/pseuds/UnknownAlicia'>UnknownAlicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKET Dance, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Distrust, Gen, Just a little tho, Losing Control of Quirks (My Hero Academia), Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Tsubaki is Overhauls child AU, along with Bossun of course, not as angst as it sounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAlicia/pseuds/UnknownAlicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight with Overhaul was hard, leaving Eri in the hands of UA. Though Eri wasn’t the only child taken in by the villain, pro heroes soon discover a teen boy in the yakuza hideout. Going by the name Sasuke Chisaki, a biological son of Overhaul. Nothing seems too bad, as the boy is also taken in and enrolled in UA for a normal school experience. But as more things unveil, it’s soon found that Sasuke doesn’t remember much, if anything at all from his childhood.</p><p>(I'm talking about Tsubaki Sasuke from SKET Dance btw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw something on Tumblr mention that Tsubaki looked like Overhaul and I ran with it. I was gonna do a full long story, but I settled on a one chapter sorta thing. Just a quick write on this little AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eri seemed… scared of Sasuke. Walking a few feet away from him, almost hiding behind Aizawa's back. Giving worrying glances and a tighter grip on his pants. Izuku noticed, smiling to reassure the kid. It’s not like Overhaul's son could really do much, if he tried Aizawa could easily stop him from activating his quirk. Sasuke on the other hand… was walking in silence. Head up and back straight, as if some soldier. He was practically a carbon copy of Overhaul, amber eyes, short hair that was black rather than dark brown, and long eyelashes. It was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke is his son.  </p><p>     Even when they asked Overhaul, who was moping, he rolled his eyes and gave a sassy ‘what do you think? Of course.’ Already claiming Sasuke as his, both holding each other's gaze before the teen glanced away. Mouth set in a scowl. When had Overhaul gotten a son? That was Izuku’s question, he never heard or seen one. Sasuke being locked up in a room, sitting on the bed and staring at a wall. Only lifting his gaze to the heroes, blinking before following them out. Silent, observing. Not a single word said, maybe he even forgot how to talk. Did he even know what was going on?<br/>
“Sasuke.” Aizawa's voice broke Izuku’s thoughts, the teen looking up. His gaze was sharp just like Overhauls, even Eri shrunk back. He had to stop a flinch that racked his body. That constant glare displayed and hands balled into fist made him on edge. 

“We’re going to UA, that's where you’ll be staying. Understand?” The teacher's voice was cold and demanding, unkind to Sasuke. Not that he blamed him, who knows what ideas his father instilled in him. At first, Sasuke just stared at him with a blank expression. Then he nodded. “Don’t hurt anyone or I’ll lock you up just like your dad-”<br/>
“I know.” Sasuke interrupted, voice raspy and weak, unused for so long. Aizawa nodded, muttering a small good. Eri gave a panicked look to Izuku, as if begging to not stay with Sasuke.<br/>
“Where will Sasuke stay?” Izuku finally asked, since clearly Eri couldn’t stay with him.  Not with how he looked, hell, even Izuku wasn’t sure he could. His appearance reminded him too much of the villain, even the way he held himself. He even called him by his first name instead of Chisaki, not wanting to associate the boy with Overhaul. Though he didn’t seem to mind, only a small flicker of surprise before understanding.<br/>
“Hm. Probably with one of the teachers, at least until we know more about him.”<br/>
“I could just tell you, I’m right here you know.” This is the first time Izuku saw a hint of frustration upon Sasuke’s face, arms crossed and eyes tilted to the teacher. “I don’t know what will happen, who you are, where I am, or even where I’ll go. My intentions aren’t to destroy quirks like my father, I couldn’t care less about that sad sap.” Sasuke spoke about his father with a sneer and quick jabs, clear distaste for him. “If anything, he never cared for me so why should I care for him?” nobody responded. Each walking in silence after Sasuke's words, maybe the boy wasn't like Overhaul. Izuku couldn't shake the feeling he was, just the uncanny looks he shared gave him that impression. Too similar. Almost every detail was like Overhaul, it's almost scary. Hell, If Izuku had seen him he would've thought the villain turned into a child. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn't know how to feel about his new situation. Happy? Sad? Scared? He truly didn't know. After only a week being under Midnight's care, UA had decided he wasn't a threat. Saying he could just live in the dorms and be a normal student attending the school. School huh… Sasuke clenched his fist, he'll do his best to prove to the students that he can be good and help others. That's his goal after all, he's nothing like his father. Sasuke smiled at the small pep talk that he gave himself, already feeling his spirits lift. </p><p>Though… Eri looked terrified of him. He hummed, even the green haired boy, Izuku, looked scared. Sasuke peered at a mirror, his appearance almost identical to his father. How would he make a good impression on those two if all they saw is Overhaul? What a predicament. After spending his whole life with dad he pretty much ruined it. Apparently wearing a mask and gloves all the time wasn't normal, nor was spending most of your time in a small room with little outside world contact. Sasuke couldn't help but feel robbed of a normal childhood, his father keeping him locked up for reasons he didn't even know. Maybe it's his quirk? He stared at his hands, did he even have a quirk? Sasuke couldn't remember. Maybe he didn't. </p><p>"Hey, how long are you gonna take to get ready? Come on slowpoke." He jumped, quickly tearing his eyes away from the mirror and walking out of the bathroom.<br/>
"S-sorry!" Midnight huffed, smiling softly.<br/>
"It's fine. Oh, you're already wearing the uniform. Looks good on you." Really? Sasuke flushed slightly, diverting his gaze from Midnight's eyes. She grinned, "I know I only spent one week with you, but I'm sure they'll love you Sasuke. You're a sweet boy after all. Now come on, we don't have all day."<br/>
"Yes ma'am!"<br/>
"I told you to stop calling me that."<br/>
"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>There he stood, in front of class 1-A. Clutching his small amount of supplies. He's nervous, hand hovering over the handle, should he open it? Of course he should! Class awaits, so… ah, the door handle is so dirty, who cleans this school? No, it's fine.<br/>
"Sasuke?" He jumped, almost letting out a scream at Aizawa's voice behind him. "If you're not gonna enter then move." His eyes were not welcoming at all, now that he looked, they shined a red before fading. Nodding, Sasuke moved, letting the teacher enter first. 

"Now you're late." On his first day?? He quickly got in, closing the door behind him. Now what? Scanning the classroom, almost all the seats filled except one. Each and every gaze set upon him, with Aizawa standing at the front, the teacher sighed. </p><p>"Class, this is Sasuke Chisaki. Yes he is the son of the infamous villain Overhaul." Mutters began around the class, weird looks and fearful glances is what he saw. This felt awful, being looked at like this. Like a monster who could snap and destroy everything in one moment. He's never even been in a room with so many people. Then, a person caught his eye, someone he recognized. Longer black hair then his, but still short. Amber eyes, more tan skin, and a red hat with horns. Sasuke froze, is that…<br/>
"Yuusuke?" He said a little too loud. His brother giving a surprised look,<br/>
"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"<br/>
"Wha- I could ask the same question. You got into UA?"<br/>
"Of course. I'm smart."<br/>
"Hmph."<br/>
"What, jealous?"<br/>
"You do know I'm also attending now, right?"<br/>
"Huh?? Why?"<br/>
"You two, quite down!" Aizawa suddenly yelled, Sasuke flinching and snapping his mouth shut. He shouldn’t talk out of turn, is that one of the rules? Like always wear gloves and a mask, never escape from the room or else. He never broke rules, it was for the best. The teacher groaned and rubbed his temples. "What's going on here?" He pointed at the two,<br/>
"We're twins." Sasuke pointed out the class collectively letting out a confused what. He crossed his arms, why did he have to be here? The two never got along when they were little, and yet here he is! Still arguing and being as annoying as possible. Though, he did miss him a little bit. The company was nice, no matter how frustrating he was at times.<br/>
"Seriously Aizawa, why is he here?" Yuusuke complained, leaning back into his chair. The teacher glared at him,<br/>
"I was gonna explain before you two interrupted." He shrunk back, suddenly feeling very embarrassed for his sudden outburst. Already making such a bad first impression. "Sasuke is here because he has nowhere else to go after being retrieved from Overhaul. Just like Eri, except we have no clue what happened to him." Neither did he. For some reason his memory was fuzzy, and every question thrown his way he couldn't really answer.</p><p>Sasuke remembered being alone in a small room, receiving trays of food and water throughout each day. He didn't do anything, just sat and waited until something happened. He remembers his dad separating him and his brother, sending Yuusuke off into the streets while his father kept him. For reasons he didn't know. He remembers seeing Eri, but she never sees him. How scared the small child looked, Sasuke felt bad for her. He remembers the homeschooling given to him by someone he didn't bother to remember. School wasn't an option, but he read books on it. Sasuke was sheltered his entire life, not once wandering on his own, locked up in a room, for reasons he didn't know. Yet when he was finally free Sasuke didn't feel much excitement. Maybe all the emotions he used to have dulled because of the boring life he lived. Each day spent in that room. Life had started to have color, though Sasuke didn't know how to feel. So he acted normal. Like he's in a room, except much bigger. </p><p>"Really? Well congrats, you finally got out." Yuusuke said, with little enthusiasm. As if he wished he had stayed in that room forever. Maybe Sasuke did too, at least it was easy to understand.<br/>
"Take a seat and don't bother me. I'm going to sleep." What? How is this man a teacher? Whatever. Sasuke took a seat, softly setting down his notebook and pencil. Next to him sat his brother, how convenient. Nobody spoke, everyone stayed in a painful silence. Sasuke sunk into his chair, feeling out of place in the room. Everyone was so colorful, their hair and quirks about their body. He spent time looking at each one, amazed at how different they all looked and held themselves. Plus, it is way too bright in this place. At least for him.</p><p>"Is- umm, sorry. Is something wrong?" He asked nervously, these people didn't like him. Another win for his father, one extra point on the ruining his life scale. His social skills are also probably zero. When is even the last time he interacted with someone normally? Yuusuke glanced at him,<br/>
"Of course there is, you look like a spitting image of a dangerous villain."<br/>
"That's not my fault!"<br/>
"I'm just saying."<br/>
"Well, you're his son too, so I don't see the problem." if he just cut his hair and took off the ridiculous red hat he wouldn’t look much different.<br/>
"Oh I stopped being his son a while ago, Sasuke."<br/>
"What's your deal?"<br/>
"No, what's your deal?" The two stopped, just glaring at one another.<br/>
"Why do you even hate each other?" A girl with green hair and a frog like face asked, students still silent around them. Listening in on the two brothers' conversation. Sasuke couldn't answer that, he didn't know why. Yuusuke just annoyed him for some reason, actually he knew why. It's just the personality.<br/>
"Hmm, just childhood stuff."<br/>
"I have no clue, he just pisses me off."<br/>
"Really?? You forgot? Did your entire memory just poof? Liar!" Sasuke glared at him, he wasn't lying. Eventually, he gave up on trying to argue with his brother. Instead focusing on the teachers that soon came and taught lessons.</p><p>It was safe to say that Sasuke was.. fascinated. School is kinda boring, but it's so new and different he couldn't help but feel a small bit of excitement. Even if he didn't understand most of it. Notebook soon filled with little notes that Sasuke could muster. Almost beaming in pride at his work. </p><p>"Sasuke, right?" He lifted his head, seeing Izuku deciding to sit down at his empty table. He nodded, then pecking at the food on his tray. "Do you truly not remember anything?" More questions, no worries, he can answer them. The green haired student did at least look a little less nervous around him, taking a seat to talk.<br/>
"I remember some things of course. Just most of the days blur by, I probably spent too much time in that room." Izuku tilted his head,<br/>
"Room?" Sasuke nodded, straightening his back.<br/>
"Yes. Dad kept me there most of the time, don't know why. There's a lot I don't really know. But, I can try my best to understand it and become a great person!" He said this with a fiery passion, Izuku smiling a little. The boy still looked a little scared of him, but after his words, the tense shoulder he once held loosened.<br/>
"So, what's your quirk?" He shrugged, "you don't have one?"<br/>
"Maybe? I don't know." After that, Izuku continued to ask questions, most of which he couldn't answer. He wasn't sure if he's making friends with the green haired boy. Friends were never something that really crossed his mind until now. </p><p>Izuku talked to him for a bit, and the next thing he knew, school was over. Now shown his dorm room and everything he needed to know, Sasuke settled down. Things were still awkward around any of the other students. He understands why, doesn't mean he had to like it. He didn't know what to do to prove himself.<br/>
"AHH- oh, it's you." Uraraka, if he remembered correctly, said. Quickly calming down at his sudden entrance into the living room. She was sitting on the couch with Izuku, Todoroki, and Iida. All sitting down and talking with each other.<br/>
"Hello Sasuke, how are you liking your room?" Iida asked,<br/>
"It's good. Warm and all.." he muttered, not sure how to continue this conversation. Izuku squinted at him, with a suspicious look on his face. "Umm, I know everyone's nervous around me and all. But is there any way I could, prove myself?" Sasuke asked, the four glancing at one another. He wondered why the students still trusted his brother after finding out Overhaul is also his dad. They still talked to him and were friendly around him. The students trust Yuusuke, not Sasuke. Now he wanted to change that, hoping to be in good terms with his classmates.<br/>
"Prove yourself…" Iida murmured, thinking hard about the question. "I'm not sure. Just be friendly and not mean to others. Along with not breaking the rules of course."<br/>
"It'll take time for people to like you Sasuke. Especially someone so new and strange." Uraraka added, he definitely has to write this down somewhere. She then giggled, "don't worry about it." He nodded, being nice huh… Sasuke glanced at the two empty tea cups on the table. Maybe he could,<br/>
"Would you like me to take away those empty cups? Maybe make some more tea?" This is definitely it, this is nice. Sasuke felt confidence surge through him, almost excited to get started. Izuku smiled and handed him the two empty cups.<br/>
"Does anyone want more tea?" Izuku asked, everyone shook their heads. Sasuke nodded and walked off with the two cups. A proud smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, he seems quite serious about this.." Uraraka smiled, taking a small sip of her now like warm tea. Izuku nodded, maybe Sasuke wasn't like his father. Sure, there were some similarities. Like his appearance and serious attitude. But, he looked willing to help out as much as possible, wanting desperately to be trusted by his classmates.<br/>
"I think he's taking this whole nice thing way too seriously." Todoroki muttered,<br/>
"You're telling me. Did you see how determined he was during class? Sasuke practically had flames around him with the amount of passion he was spewing." Uraraka giggled, Izuku couldn't help but grin too. Maybe Sasuke wasn't all that bad, maybe he's also like his brother. Wanting to help others.<br/>
"I'm happy to see Sasuke so passionate about school." Iida spoke. Izuku was curious about what may happen next with their new addition to the class. </p><p>Though… Izuku shuttered at the thought of Sasuke turning out just like his father. What if he isn't like Yuusuke? </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Yuusuke admired his new origami dragon, setting it down and looking at the nice folds he made. Green with piercing red eyes and spikes. You see, his quirk allows him to control matter, bend it to his will. So, the school provided him with strong flexible paper that he could use to make dolls. Only taking a few seconds to make a paper doll and send it off. He bended it’s wings, the dragon taking flight and circling around the room. Opening its mouth to let out a soundless roar. Some called it telekinesis, but Yuusuke wasn't strong enough to lift an entire building. He could control and lift things with his mind, it just depends on how much he can actually lift with his own strength. An image of his brother, Sasuke popped into his mind, the dragon faltering and falling to the ground. He frowned, how did he not remember? Did he always have such a bad memory? Probably had something to do with their dad. </p><p>Their father, Overhaul, wasn’t kind to them. Only really having them for a certain type of quirk, he wanted a power to aid him in erasing quirks. Though, neither Yuusuke or Sasuke turned out the way he liked. So as soon as they revealed their quirks and were deemed as useless, he threw only him out. Because apparently whatever power his brother had was at least a little useful, unlike his. Which Yuusuke didn't understand. His quirk was strong enough for him to become a hero, at UA nonetheless. He smiled, guessing Overhaul made a poor judgement. After that, he wandered the streets before being picked up by a single mom and welcomed into a loving home. Yuusuke sometimes thought of his brother, what happened to him and where he was. He decided to not tell anyone about his father or Sasuke, fearing he may just get a target on his back. Only deciding to become a hero to help people, and maybe one day help his brother too.  </p><p>Yuusuke picked up the dragon, the paper crinkling under his tight grip. But yet, Sasuke is here. Why did he dislike his brother? Same reason he disliked him, they just didn't get along. Though… he always resented his brother for being more favored than him. More useful. Not that their father ever gave a shit. He still tore the two apart and put them back together for punishment. He still kept them locked away, hidden from society. Then somehow, worry wormed its way into his heart. He was pushed out at six, so Sasuke spent 10 more years in that place then him. Yet he seemed fine. Less cute and shy, more serious, he even talked more. Not hiding behind him or letting him do all the speaking and dangerous things. Hell, he barely talked, needing Yuusuke to always be by his side.<br/>
"You've really changed…"</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>A week has passed, Sasuke still couldn't remember. It frustrated him, to the point where he even asked Yuusuke, who told him all he knew. Though even he claimed to not know his quirk or what father did to him. The reasons for all the time spent in that room. He wanted to know, it's his past after all, shouldn't he? It wasn't long till he asked Aizawa for advice on getting one's memory back.<br/>
"Oh, your memory? Hmm," the teacher looked off, deep in thought. Sasuke’s heart pounded, nervous at what he may say.<br/>
"If you have anything, please tell me. I would like to know my past, it's been bugging me a lot lately…" Aizawa sighed,<br/>
"Eri might be able to. If she could rewind your brain to before it was affected by this memory loss, you would remember. Though, your memories here would be affected." That's fine, he hadn't really done anything here besides do school work. Though slowly his classmates started to trust him, talking to him a little more and not being so weird. "But, Eri has to agree. And while I know you're eager to get your memories back, let's wait until she's ready. Maybe your memories will come back before then." Sasuke nodded, he wouldn't want to force the child into doing anything.<br/>
"Of course. Thank you." Giving a small bow he left, slightly jittery. Was he excited? Sasuke hummed, maybe a little. </p><p>He glared at the board, not understanding the english words one bit. Jeez, what did that word even mean? Sasuke gripped his pencil, staring at his worksheet then the board. Where he is supposed to write the sentence in Japanese. He doesn't understand, this is frustrating. Hell, he doesn't even know half the words displayed. Clenching his teeth, squinting even harder at the board. Then, his fingers met his palm, squeezing into a fist like his pencil just vanished. Sasuke blinked, letting his hand rest on the desk. Tearing his eyes away from the board, he saw wood shavings. Pencil gone, and now wood shavings. What? Where did his pencil go? Sasuke looked under his desk and on the floor, nothing.<br/>
"Whatcha looking for?" Mic suddenly sprung on him, he straightened his back and hesitated to answer.<br/>
"My pencil, it disappeared. Now there are these wood sha-" his words stumbled as his desk cracked. Small cracks forming in the desk, then, it broke. Pieces falling to the floor as Sasuke stumbled back in surprise at the now in pieces desk laying on the floor. "M-my desk.." he whispered, looking up to see the surprised looks of all his classmates. He jumped up, "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, umm." He picked up a piece of the desk, then, it disintegrated into small flakes resting and falling out of his palm. He panicked, quickly running over to the garage and brushing his hand off. "I don't know… Is there a way I can repay for breaking the desk?"<br/>
"What the fuck?!" Bakugou yelled, glaring at him. Izuku just looked plain shocked, the same as Uraraka. Sasuke frowned, raising his hands up,<br/>
"What happened there?" Mic asked, approaching him carefully. He stared, mind reeling as no answer spilled from his mouth. Just a wide eyed and blank look. The teacher reached out and grabbed his arm, looking at his hands. Sasuke, out of some random instinct, grabbed the teachers arm and yanked his hand off of him. Then, Mic yelped. Trying to rentch his arm from his grip, "Sasuke let go! You're hurting my arm!" </p><p>"Sasuke, don't let go." Dad circled around into his view, staring deep into his eyes. Gold meeting gold, as he gripped his arm to keep his hand in place. "Unravel him. Do it. Don't worry, he will be just fine." The person screamed otherwise. Yelling in agony as his entire body unwound, blood leaking out of him, skin cracking and flaking to reveal muscles and bones that soon broke too. All that was left on the table was shredded body parts and blood, so much blood. Sasuke looked at his hand, covered in the same harsh red color. Yet he didn't speak. "Good. That's how you use it, don't touch me. Let me fix him and go wash your hands, put gloves on too. You'll get a new toy today for the good work. Now go." </p><p>"Stop!" Before he could even react, a body clashed into his as he stumbled onto the floor. Izuku now over him, eyes glowing green with an angry look on his face. Holding Sasuke's hands above his head and pinning him down so he could only struggle. He peeked behind the student, seeing Uraraka and Tsyu help Mic up. Then his arm, Sasuke paled. His arm was bleeding, skin cracked and muscles peaking out. He almost reached the muscles, Izuku quickly stopping him. His head spinned, was that a memory? What happened? He'll get a toy now right? Wait, that's not right. No, nothing is right. He looked into Izukus eyes, seeing the pure fury behind them.<br/>
"I.. I thought you weren't like him." He whispered, Sasuke froze. A crept of bile climbing up his throat, remembering the torn up body of the mysterious person upon the table. Blood now upon his hand once more, it felt so dirty and gross. The liquid acidic to his hand and trailing down his arm. Izuku's grip tightened, before Aizawa rushed in, eyes glowing red. Sparing a glance to him,<br/>
"What happened." He ordered, Sasuke wanted to sink into the floor and hide away. No, he should take responsibility. He hurt Mic.<br/>
"I-im sorry!" He yelled, voice cracking. "I don't- umm, I just grabbed his arm and it sorta. Unwound. And I didn't let go." Aizawa looked down upon him, with clear disappointment. A look Sasuke could remember from his father.<br/>
"And why didn't you?" Sasuke felt his eyes water, shame creeping under his skin.<br/>
"The, uh, Dad, wait no. New toy? Huh? I'm sorry." He mumbled out a random jumble of words, stumbling over each sentence he decided on. A cold sweat trailing down his body.<br/>
"You remember something?" He opened his mouth to say what he remembered, then quickly snapped it shut. He can't say it, no he won't say it.<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Sasuke. Don't lie to me-"<br/>
"I'm not… lying."<br/>
"Your face says otherwise. Izuku let go of him, I'll take care of this. Please escort Mic to Recovery Girl, everyone sit down, I'll be back." Izuku slowly let him go, Sasuke sitting up and rubbing his wrist. Getting up, he followed Aizawa out into the hall. Watching Uraraka lead Mic out and away. The door closed, the teacher now stood across from him. Hair lifted and eyes still glowing red. "Spit it out." Sasuke shifted his feet, avoiding all eye contact with the teacher. He couldn't stand this.<br/>
"I accidentally destroyed my pencil and desk. When I grabbed Mic, out of some weird instinct I remember a time with dad. A time where… I guess I killed somebody. Did the same thing I did to my desk except with a real person. He promised a toy after doing good, that's it. I'm sorry, I know it's wrong, what can I do to make it up?" Sasuke explained, now looking up into his eyes. His hair had fallen back down and eyes returned to normal. Sighing, Aizawa reached out and touched his palm. Nothing happened.<br/>
"Ok. Detention for a week. Go wash your hands and head back to class."<br/>
"What? But I killed someone and hurt a teacher-"<br/>
"I'll explain to the principal. Your fine, it's in the past. You didn't want to hurt anyone, right?"<br/>
"Of course not! Dad made me-"<br/>
"Then it's fine. Now go." Sasuke flinched at the words, before nodding and running off. Only now seeing his palm covered in Mics blood. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, shame, shame is what he felt. </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>He's just the same as his father, Izuku thought when he saw Sasuke grab Mics arm. When his pencil turned into shavings and the desk broke apart, he knew what was happening. The same quirk as Overhaul, maybe he could even put the desk back together. Though Sasuke was unaware, that's what he thought until he grabbed Mic’s arm. Grip tight and skin crumbling, Izuku saw it. The same dark eyes as Overhaul and cold expression, almost crazed. His heart leapt to his throat, Izuku running forwards and pinning the boy down. Only then seeing the light return to his eyes, like a switch. Izuku felt scared of Sasuke, almost trusting him after a week. He had proven himself to be nice, helping the class out and doing his best to make school enjoyable for everyone. Though a little strict on the rules, he could remember Sasuke telling Bakugou to button up his shirt. That almost broke out into a fight, he had never seen Sasuke so persistent. Kinda reminded him of Iida. But now, he showed his true colors, didn't he? Was all that passion and kindness an act? All the times he helped people out or gave them kind words, was it just to gain their trust? He never backed down and was always too serious for his own good. But yet… Izuku felt betrayed, in a way. He thought Sasuke was different. </p><p>"Jeez, that was scary…" Sero whispered, mutters now breaking out within the class, all commenting on what happened. Izuku didn't say anything, staring at the door, waiting for Aizawa and Sauske to come back.<br/>
"Izuku." He jumped, turning to see Yuusuke behind him. Face serious, not so laid back like usual. "I'm gonna be honest, I didn't know Sasuke had it in him. Maybe he has changed since I last saw him. Correction, he definitely changed. Hopefully not for the worse."<br/>
"Quite. Took everything too seriously, never really did much without me, kinda had to help him out a bunch. He always had this blank look on his face, as if he was confused." Izuku thought he made a similar face when he pinned him down. Confused, almost scared. Quite the contrast from the usual furrowed eyebrows and serious look. "He's kinda annoying now. Pisses me off, he was way better as a child. But… I can't really just let him turn out like our father."<br/>
"It seems like he might, with the way he was acting." Yuusuke spared him a glance, frowning.<br/>
"I doubt he will. Don't think Sasuke cares about getting rid of quirks." That's not really what he meant, though he felt like Yuusuke knew that. </p><p>Then, the door opened. Aizawa walked in with Sasuke trailing behind. Izuku noticed the now clean hand, not covered in blood. But it still twitched every so often, along with his nervous eyes flickering from each student.<br/>
"Go fix your desk." He muttered, waving him off. Sasuke went to protest, but he just nodded and walked over. Izuku saw him give a look at him, before turning away. Carefully he picked up a piece, it didn't break like last time. Sasuke frowned and picked up another, pressing them together, nothing happened.<br/>
"Just use your quirk, come on." Sasuke flushed, a frustrated scowl at Yuusuke’s words. "You gonna build the desk-"<br/>
"I'm trying, Yuusuke. Don't even know how I broke it in the first place." Yuusuke groaned, a clear grin on his face. The class stayed silent, curious on what he'll even do.<br/>
"Let me help. Your big brother will do it for you."<br/>
"No!"<br/>
"Ok fine, then fix it." Sasuke was embarrassed, gritting his teeth before handing it over. Though Yuusuke just shoved it back into his hands. "Use your quirk."<br/>
"I already told you, I can't-"<br/>
"Come on, it's not hard."<br/>
"I can't! Just go away, I'll have no desk or something."<br/>
"Come on… use it, what are you scared of?"<br/>
"No, I don't know how."<br/>
"Sounds like you're scared." Wait, is he trying to make Sasuke emotional? Izuku's eyes widened, is his quirk activated by anger? It looks like the other students started to notice, except<br/>
Sasuke who was just now extremely frustrated. Then, Yuusuke sighed,<br/>
"What? Are you done now?"<br/>
"Geez… Here I was trying to get you angry."<br/>
"I am mad!"<br/>
"I thought you quirk was emotion activated, Sasuke." He blinked,<br/>
"Oh." Looking back at the desk in his hands, he watched his brother walk back towards Izuku and sit back down.<br/>
"We'll just replace it. Just don't do it again." Sasuke nodded and sat down in his chair. Izuku wondered how Yuusuke was able to talk to him as if he didn't just ruin a teacher's arm. How isn't he scared? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna become just like Overhaul?" Sasuke jumped, seeing his brother walk into his room with no knock. Hands in his pocket and cool expression.<br/>
"Can you at least knock?" He ignored his words and closed the door behind him. "But, of course not."<br/>
"Really? Because to me, you look like him, have the same quirk as him, and act similar to him." Sasuke bristled at his words, feeling anger lick at his toes. He doesn't act like him at all!<br/>
"I'm not a sociopath." Yuusuke shrugged,<br/>
"I know. But you still hurt people with no care." This set him off.<br/>
"What? You think I enjoyed hurting Mic? I don't want to hurt people, I want to help them! Is this what you really think of me?" He snapped, what sort of image did his brother form of him? A monster?<br/>
"If that's the case, then I guess we're not so different." Sasuke blinked, his brother pointed at his eyes. "You're crying. If you want to help people so bad, control your quirk. Or else you'll just do the opposite." Quickly wiping away the tears, hearing the door open and close as Yuusuke left. More tears just fell down, so he let them run. How is he supposed to do that? He didn't know how. Maybe… maybe his memories would help. Though…</p><p>Did he even want to remember?</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Yet here he was, about to remember. Eri looked at him with a set determination in her eyes. Reaching out a shaky hand and placing it upon his head. Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to forget Yuusuke’s words, but if this would bring back helpful memories then he's willing to lose. Just to remember how to control his quirk.<br/>
"Alright, go ahead." Aizawa spoke, Eri nodding and letting her quirk loose. Sasuke blinked before his eyes fluttered and snapped shut. Darkness enveloping him as he fell asleep. Memories faded away and old ones took place, redoing the damage done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where is he? Sasuke thought, blinking awake sitting in a white bed. Is this a hospital? Like the ones he saw in the books? Sitting up, it confirmed his suspicions. How did he end up here? Wasn't he in his room? Sasuke remembered laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. Being locked up sucked, as his father claimed it was too dangerous for him to roam free. He didn't quite understand, as his quirk wasn't that bad, it is the same as his dad's after all. He could control it somewhat. Enough that he didn't Overhaul everything he touched. Sasuke assumed it was to keep him safe, though it was more likely just to keep him out of praying hands.  </p><p>"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Sasuke jumped, looking to see an old lady dressed as a nurse. Is that who took care of him? Wait, how is he here? Sasuke heart dropped, assessing his body for injuries but seeing none. "you should lie down. Do you have your memories now?" She gently reaches her hand and tries to push him down. He jumped out of the bed and glared at her, what is she trying to do? Then, another person walked in. Fluffy green hair and freckled skin. Sasuke didn't know any of these people.<br/>
"Where am I?" He demanded, both just smiled, ignoring his harsh tone.<br/>
"At a hospital in UA. Lay down, you're no longer with your father Sasuke." Huh? The top hero school, why is he here out of all the places? A villain's child nonetheless.<br/>
"Well then I should go back. He won't like it, yeah, I should definitely go back." Sauske muttered, stalking towards the door, but the old lady held him back. Pushing him onto the bed.<br/>
"Your dad is in jail. He can no longer reach you." Sauske found that hard to believe. Dad is strong, even Sasuke couldn't escape his grasp. </p><p>At first, he loved his dad. Despite the harsh way he treated him, he was the only person Sasuke knew, so his brain just learned to love him. Appreciate the small toys given and a nice treat in his food once and awhile. Then suddenly, Sasuke discovered that his father wasn't kind at all. Maybe it was the first time he tore Sasuke apart, or when he finally discovered what a happy family was through a book. He learned that father didn't love him, so Sasuke hated him back. The love that he once felt disappeared into thin air, replaced by a hollow emptiness. Lost.  </p><p>Sasuke should be happy. Yet all he said was,<br/>
"I see. Will I go to jail too?" Another room to be locked up in, what's new? He'll be fine, in a jail cell. It's fine, he understands. Sasuke killed people after all, it only makes sense. Then, a soft hand touched his cheek, Sasuke shying away a little, seeing the old nurse smile and rub her thumb.<br/>
"Now, there's no need to cry. You're not going to jail." He's… crying? No that can't be true. Yet his vision was blurry and his chest aches with a forgein pain that he couldn't describe. Maybe he is having a heart attack. 

"You'll be staying at UA. Not with Overhaul. Now come on, let's go out and say hi to everyone. People are worried after all." Worried? About him? Sasuke nodded numbly, shocked to the bone. Is this real? Is what he sees real or a hallucination? There's no way he's actually out of the room. Yet his shaky legs carried him out of the room, and what awaited was his brother, a black haired adult who looked awfully tired, and a small girl who he could only see her small feet from behind the adult.<br/>
"Oh hey! How are you feeling?" Yuusuke grinned, stepping forwards and grabbing his arm. Smiling, bright and friendly, Sasuke didn't understand why he was being so welcoming. Yet he felt compelled to wrap his arms around Yuusuke and hold him tight, afraid he may just slip from his grasp again. "Woah! Ok…there there I guess."<br/>
"W-what are you doing here? Didn't you…" Sasuke's words dissolved into mutters, barely even words. A jumbled mess of thoughts he hadn’t spoken in forever. He had always worried for his brother once dad threw him out, no matter how annoying he was at times.<br/>
"Jeez, you get your memories back and all of the sudden your all.. sad. This is embarrassing." Sasuke agreed, quickly pulling back and setting his mouth into a scowl.<br/>
"Sorry. Its-" he squinted at the bright light in the room, his room was usually dark and dim. "Bright. Very bright. What's going on?"<br/>
"Your in UA"<br/>
"I know that dumbass." Sasuke hissed, taking another peak at the people around him. "I mean these people. Who are they?" This time the green haired boy spoke up,<br/>
"Oh, I'm Izuku, a student. I kinda defeated your dad, along with some other people too." This boy beat father? Sasuke's eyes widened, rushing up to Izuku and grabbing him by the shoulders. He flinched and almost pulled away, but he had an iron grip on him.<br/>
"Really?? That's amazing! You must be really strong right? Do you know martial arts? Could you teach me?" Sasuke felt thrilled, he had always practiced martial arts for fun in his room. He had a lot of books after all, so Izuku must know some type of fighting style. Izuku laughed nervously,<br/>
"Maybe later…"<br/>
"Oh okay. Sorry." Quickly letting him go, the child behind the adult peaked an eye out. Still gripping his pant leg tightly.<br/>
"I'm Aizawa, you new teacher. This is Eri, she was also kept by Overhaul." Eri? Sasuke recognized the name. Red eyes and white hair, a small horn peeking out of her head. He paled, knowing exactly who this child was. He remembered tearing her apart at his father's words and putting her back together. He said it was punishment for her trying to escape. She screamed a lot. Yet here she is, in front of him. The same person who tore her apart. Sasuke felt sick.  Wanting to apologise, maybe he would let her hit him as punishment. Just something to make her and him feel better for what he did to Eri. </p><p>"I...Eri, I'm sorry." He stuttered out, everyone giving him confused looks at the sudden apology. She shied away a little more. "How can I make it up to you? I can uhh, protect you? You can even hit me if you want to! It's okay! I'm really sorry!" Sauske bowed, keeping his head down. Body quaking with shame at what he had done. Tore apart a child, probably traumatized her too. God he's a terrible person.<br/>
"Sasuke. I understand." Lifting his head, Sasuke couldn't believe it. "You had no choice. Just like me you have a dangerous quirk and Overhaul used it for his advantage. So, I forgive you." He stood shocked, how mature is Eri?? To forgive someone for doing such a terrible act.<br/>
"What? Are you sure?" She nodded, still looking nervous to be around him. Though, that's way more than he could ever ask for. "Ok… actually you know what, no more hurting people. Instead, I think I'll help them or something. Since I'm not going to jail for some reason." Yuusuke grinned,<br/>
"Damn. Even with your memories you haven't changed one bit."<br/>
"What are you talking about?"<br/>
"Nothing. Wait, are you gonna become a hero?"<br/>
"Wouldn't that be the best way to help people?"<br/>
"I guess… except I'm in UA."<br/>
"Seriously??"<br/>
"Yep."<br/>
"Can I do that too??"<br/>
"The entrance exams are already over."<br/>
"Huh???" The two continued to banter, as if nobody was even watching. Like they had never separated in the first place. Sasuke felt a sorta warmth bloom within his chest, while seeming angry, he was more happy then he had been in years. Maybe even his entire life. Yuusuke frustrated him just like back then, though a lot more now. </p><p>"You're already gonna be going to UA Sasuke. Might as well have a highschool experience." He stopped, staring wide eyed at the tired teacher. "Don't look at me like that. Stop arguing and come on, you'll need to know your classmates names." With that he turned away. Was that it? They just instantly accepted a villain's child into the school, no hesitation?<br/>
"Oh, um, yes sir!"<br/>
"Aizawas fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sasuke lost his memory because Overhaul messed with it so he would forgot his quirk and not use it. Don't know if he can actually do that but lets just say he can okay? Hope this short story was good, I try my best. Also, I would've went into more detail on the effects of what happened to Sasuke and Yuusuke, but like I said this is a short story. I may add more chapters if I feel like adding on to it.</p><p>Don't be scared to comment, I love them. I promise I don't bite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>